


Good Old Days

by halfsweet



Series: Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Hate at First Sight, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: The parents reminisce how they first met.





	Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> if you see the kids name seem somewhat familiar, its because i adopted them with my buddy :) we share custody of those annoying brats

Family dinner has always been a tradition for them, especially after everyone got married and have kids. First suggested by Josh, who was worried they wouldn’t spend as much time with each other after everyone is busy with their family. And now, they take turns to host family dinner every month, and tonight is Pete and Mikey’s turn.

They usher everyone to the dining table, with the kids sitting next to their parents. Pete sits at the head of the table— after much argument with his twins on why they _can’t_  sit at the head.

Mikey moves to sit on Pete’s left, and when David settles down on the seat beside Mikey’s, Logan pushes Mikey’s legs, redirecting him in the other direction. “I wanna sit here.”

He makes a point by climbing up the chair and sitting down, leaning in his seat. Mikey shakes his head fondly at his son and moves to sit on Pete’s other side. As he passes Pete, he whispers, “see? He’s exactly like you.”

“You know you love me.” Pete shoots him a quick grin as everyone starts to eat their dinner. “Did you know I knew your Papa was the one for me when we first met?”

Both Logan and Danny look up from their food with food in their mouths, shaking their heads.

“Well, I remember I hated your father when we first met.” Mikey thinks back with a twirl of his fork, smiling at the memory. Pete had asked him out the moment they saw each other, and it creeped him out __so__  much that he smacked Pete upside down on the head. “He was __so__  annoying and persistent.”

Danny, sitting next to Mikey, looks at him in interest. “Dad’s annoying?”

“Very annoying.” Mikey affirms with a nod, then continues with a jab of the thumb in Pete’s direction, “wouldn’t give me a break for a single day.”

Pouting, Pete waves his hand between them. “I’m still here, you know.”

“What did Dad do?”

Mikey shrugs before giving Pete a playful glance. “What _didn’t_ your Dad do? He played pranks on everyone and got into fights every single day.”

“Hey, I did _not_  get into fights.” Pete corrects him, “I _ended_ the fights.”

“Yeah, after they beat you up good.” Frank teases him, snickering.

“That was one time!” Pete argues. One time. It happened _one_ time and they never let him live it down. “And I was protecting Patrick’s honour.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. Here they go again. It’s like nothing’s changed after high school and college. “I can protect my own honour, Pete.”

“You were dating _Brendon_.” Pete stresses, to which he receives an offended cry from Brendon. “You can’t blame me for wanting to protect your honour.”

David perks up at his father’s name and his face drops. “You hate Daddy?”

Patrick kicks Pete’s shin under the table and glares, mouthing __‘_ fix this’ _to him. Pete laughs nervously as everyone’s attentions are on him, even the kids. Is there a way out of this if Patrick starts to get involved?

No. The answer is no.

“I was just kidding, sweetie.” Pete assures him with the sweetest smile he could muster through his little lie. “Of course I don’t hate your dad.”

Brendon’s face splits into a grin. This is far too much of a good chance to pass up. “Why don’t you tell him how much you _love_  me, Pete.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear it.” Pete smiles at him through gritted teeth, and it’s obvious to everyone that Pete’s just seconds away from getting back at Brendon the moment the kids are out of the room. He glances at David, who’s looking up at him with wide eyes, almost glistening, as he latches to Brendon’s arm. Pete lets out a defeated sigh. He can never win against kids, can he? “I love your dad _very_  much, honey.”

“Awww.” Brendon wipes the corner of his eyes, to which Pete rolls his eyes at the fake act. “I love you very much too, Pete.”

David brightens up, happy at the declarations as he joins them. “I love you very much too, Uncle Pete!”

Logan tugs at David’s shirt and leans in, whispering, though still loud enough for everyone around them to hear. “You love me very much too, right?”

David turns his head and gives a quick peck to his cheek before returning to his food while Logan looks on in a daze, a goofy smile on his face.

Pete goes heart-eyed at the display of affection and sighs in adoration. “They remind me so much of Dallon and Patrick. So cute and so innocent.”

Dallon turns to Patrick, lips quirked up into a warm smile. “Do you still remember when we first met?”

“How could I not?” Patrick laughs and pokes him in the chest. “You bumped into me while I was on my way to the library because you were late for your exam.”

“It was worth it though.” Dallon grins, remembering the time when he opened the hall to see everyone had already started answering the exam questions. “We met again at the library after I finished my exam, and we started meeting there every week.”

Michael tilts his head. “What did you get for the exam?”

“Aced it.”

Though Michael doesn’t show much emotion, there’s a hint of a smile on his face. “Nice.”

“See?” Pete sighs and leans back in his seat, shaking his head like an old, wistful man thinking back on the good old days. “Cute and innocent. True love right there.”

“Well, I know the first time I saw Patrick, it was love at first sight.” Brendon quips, not wanting to be left out.

“No, you did not.” Patrick raises an eyebrow, voice tinged with amusement. “You always had a bunch of omegas hanging off your arms whenever I saw you.”

Mac gasps and points at Brendon. “Uncle Brendon’s a playboy!”

Brendon looks alarmed when everyone else laughs at him, minus the kids who look confused. “I’m not a playboy. I _was not_ a playboy.”

Oliver looks up and blinks. “What’s a playboy?”

“Oh, I know!” Danny raises his arm excitedly. “Is it when you play with other boys?”

“Well…” Frank trails off, scratching his chin. “In a way, yes.”

“Frank!” All the adults groan simultaneously, some are even shaking their heads.

“What?” Frank shrugs. “I’m not wrong.”

“I wanna be a playboy too.” Oliver beams. “I like playing, but I don’t mind if it’s with a boy or a girl. What do you call that?”

Tyler chokes on his food and coughs, and Josh pats his back until the coughing dies down. “No. No, honey. You call that _friends _.__  You want to be a _friend_ , not a playboy.”

“Oh.” The smile on Oliver’s face drops. “Not a playboy?”

“No, not a playboy.”

“Oh.”

Brendon clears his throat, turning everyone’s attention on him again. “Look, the point is, I’m not that person anymore. I’m a better person now.”

“You are.” Patrick agrees with a kiss to his cheek. “And the best father and husband anyone could ever ask for.”

Dallon’s hand reaches from behind Patrick to stroke Brendon’s hair. “Although, it wouldn’t hurt if you do the laundry once in a while.”

Brendon gives them a sheepish grin. “I thought if I cook, I didn’t have to do laundry.”

Just then, Oliver pulls at Tyler’s elbow, looking at him with curiosity-filled eyes. “How did you and Papa meet?”

“Well…” A small smile creeps its way on Tyler’s face, and there’s a faraway look in his eyes. “I always saw your Papa whenever I had basketball practice. He’s always blushing and pretending he hadn’t been watching me whenever I looked at him.”

“I wasn’t watching you.” Josh flushes, though there’s a smile on his face. “I was watching the ball.”

“Sure.” Tyler raises an eyebrow at him with an amused expression crossing his face. “You’re watching the _ball_.”

Gerard snorts. “Oh, please. You two had been eyeing each other that we made a bet to see when you two would get together.”

“I won.” Mikey speaks up, voice smug. “I’ve never had that much cash in hand in my life.”

“And you didn’t even bother splitting some of it with me.” Pete purses his lips, sulking. “We’re _partners_ , remember?”

“Not when it comes to money, no.”

Oliver tugs at Tyler’s elbow again and waits until Tyler turns to him to open his mouth. “How did you get together with Papa?”

Tyler glances at everyone around the dining table with a smile. “Your uncles were all in on this. They set us up on a blind date.”

Oliver’s mouth hangs open as his eyes shine in awe. “I bet it’s a cute date.”

“It _would_ be, but _someone_  ran into their ex and almost ruined the whole thing.” Gerard huffs and pointedly looks at Brendon.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. How was I supposed to know Ryan was there?” Brendon lifts both his hands in defense. “We broke up like a few months before.”

“Didn’t stop you two from seeing each other.” Patrick’s comment, though sounding casual and flippant, sends a dagger in Brendon’s chest. Patrick’s voice is dripping with acid that could melt every inch of his skin and bones.

Brendon laughs nervously and rubs at Patrick’s arm, hoping that the gesture helps to soothe his—very obviously—pissed off husband. “You know I love you, right?”

Without even looking up from his food, Michael asks, “Is Dad sleeping on the couch again tonight?”

David turns in his seat and looks up at Dallon. “If Daddy’s sleeping on the couch, can we sleep on the bed with Mama and Papa?”

“No! No one’s sleeping on the couch. Everyone’s sleeping in their own room.” Brendon scrubs his face in frustration, and as he says the last sentence, he looks at David, who pouts and returns back to his dinner. His kids really are something. They’d do anything to sleep on their big bed.

“Well, that’s not awkward or anything.” Mac mutters under her breath, then addresses Frank. “What about you, Daddy? How did you get Papa to like you?”

Frank puffs out his chest, smirking. “My charm and good looks, obviously.”

“Please. You _begged_  for me to go out on a date with you after I rejected you for the third time.” Gerard states as he casually takes a long sip of his drink, and everyone lets out a chorus of __“_ ooh _”.__

“That’s so cool!” Mac stares up at Gerard with stars in her eyes. “I wanna reject alphas too!”

“You will, honey.” Gerard flicks his hair before winking at his daughter. “One day, you’re going to have all the alphas flock to you and you can reject every single one of them.”

Mac grins, gleeful, as she rubs her hands together, almost maniacally. “I can’t wait to crush them!”

“Wow, she really is Gerard’s kid, isn’t she?” Pete whispers to Mikey, to which he receives a jab of the elbow to the rib in return. He hisses and rubs at his side, sulking. “What did I do?”

“So, in conclusion,” Gerard gestures to the Frank, Pete, and Brendon with a sweep of his hand, “your Dad, your Uncle Pete, and Uncle Brendon were __so__  lame that we never bothered ourselves with them.”

“But you married them.” Logan points out.

Mikey looks at Patrick and Gerard, all of them sporting the same confused expression, then turns to his eldest son. “Well, yeah…”

Mac scratches her head. “So… that makes you lame too, right?”

“Hey, hey. Stuff it, Macaroni.” Frank playfully glares at her, who sticks her tongue out at him with a cheeky grin. “If it weren’t for  _me_ , you wouldn’t be here.”

The grin on Mac’s face drops as she groans, face contorting in disgust. “Ew, gross! Daddy!”

“Moving on,” Dallon speaks, intent on changing the subject. All the kids are no older than five, so they definitely don’t need the conversation to turn that way. “Did anything interesting happen at the kindergarten today?”

“Ollie said some kids were picking on him.” Josh ruffles Oliver’s hair, frowning as Oliver plays with his food, pushing it around the plate with the fork. “Poor little thing.”

“But it’s okay though,” Mac puffs her chest proudly, “we protected him.”

“Yeah!” David nods, sharing Mac’s wide grin. “We kicked their ass and made sure they never bother anyone again!”

Brendon, who’s in the middle of drinking, does a spit-take. “You two _what?! _”__

Mac ignores him as she stands up on her chair, doing a superhero pose. “We’re like the Avengers! We fight bad people.”

“That’s right.” Frank nods, looking proud at his daughter. “And how do you fight bad people?”

“Kick them in the nuts!” Mac jumps and does a flying kick, and Tyler very nearly avoids from being hit in the face.

David, on the other hand, wildly waves his fist around in the air, hitting Brendon’s arm in the process. “Beat them until they can’t get up!”

“No! No, you do _not_  do any of those things.” Patrick pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs as he lowers David’s hands before he hurts himself. “Christ, Frank, what have you been teaching these kids?”

“How to defend themselves?” Frank answers as in an obvious tone. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Dallon shakes his head and looks at Michael sitting beside him. “And you didn’t do anything to stop them?”

Michael shrugs as he continues to eat. “They weren’t bothering me.”

“And you two?” Mikey asks pointedly to the twins, who both look at each other in response.

“I was the lookout in case the teachers saw them.”

“I made sure none of the kids tell the teachers.”

Patrick looks between David and Mac, giving them a stern lecture. “Okay, absolutely _no_  fighting from now on. You do _not_  hurt someone no matter what.”

Mac whines as she plops down in her seat, displeased that they can’t randomly beat kids up anymore. “But what if they hurt us? Or someone else?”

“Fine, you can defend yourself, but you must stop hitting them once they’re down, understand?”

“Yes, mama.” David hangs his head, sighing at the same time as Mac does.

“Yes, Uncle Patrick.”

Done with his food, Pete pushes his plate away and leans back in his chair. “Did anything else happen?”

“We’re having a Sports Day next month,” Michael says, sounding disinterested. “We’re supposed to play games and compete in teams.”

“Are you excited?” Pete continues. Most of the time, it’s difficult to get Michael to speak more than five words in a sentence, so he’s determined to get the streak going once Michael starts talking.

Michael shakes his head and doesn’t say anything further, and Pete visibly deflates. There goes his record. He turns his attention to David next. “What about you, David? You don’t look excited.”

David shakes his head slowly, his face looking like someone just kicked his imaginary puppy. “They said I can’t join because of my asthma.”

Brendon and Dallon share a look with Patrick, who looks disheartened and guilty at the answer. They know his asthma is hereditary, and Patrick always tries to give David an active life as much as he can without pushing his health too far. But at five years old, David is as active as everyone and he’s running and jumping every second he gets, and they make sure each one of them bring an inhaler in case anything happens.

“Don’t worry, David. We can cheer together.” Oliver bounces in his seat, excited now that he has a partner to cheer with. “We can make colourful signs and posters! Maybe we can even convince Miss Carol to let us use paint.”

David instantly brightens up. “I like paint.”

“Problem solved.” Pete smiles at the two kids, then directs his attention to Oliver. “Who are you cheering for?”

Oliver peeks up from under his lashes to look at Danny, then glances back at his plate as a blush paints his cheeks. “I guess I’ll cheer for everyone.”

The moment doesn’t go unnoticed by all the parents, and Josh and Mikey silently coo at the two kids. Pete huffs with a smile and turns back to David. “What about you, kiddo? You gonna cheer for everyone too?”

“I’m gonna cheer for my best friend, duh!” David pumps his fist in the air in excitement, and Logan’s face is full of hope beside him, though his expression turns crushed when David continues. “Mackie’s gonna win, hands down!”

Mac’s grin stretches her face wide, delighted that she’s got the support of her best friend. “You bet I’m gonna smoke these _losers_  to the ground.”

Logan slams his hands on the table and glares at her. “Hey, who are you calling losers, you loser?”

“Yeah, you’re the loser!” Danny scowls, backing up his twin.

“Okay, I guess everyone’s done with their dinner.” Mikey interrupts before the kids get into a fight. He knows just how reckless his niece is and how rowdy the twins can get, and he refuses to let a single thing ruin his dinner. “Who’s ready for dessert?”

“Me!”

Thankfully, the remaining kids are civil and thus, save his dinner from being ruined.

Mikey gets up and jerks his chin towards the kitchen. “Logan, Danny, maybe you’d like to help me with the dessert?”

The twins hop off from their seat and run over to Mikey, following behind him like little ducklings into the kitchen and to the fridge. Mikey opens the fridge and takes out a tray of parfait, which are made by Pete with a little assistant from Logan. It still amazes him how although they share physical traits, they are still different in their own way—where Logan takes after Pete in the culinary department, Danny takes after him when it comes to gardening.

It’s really cute. He’s so proud of his boys.

They walk back out to the dining table, and Logan and Danny help to distribute the cups of parfait to everyone before settling in their seat and digging in. While everyone’s enjoying the dessert, the room filling with happy hums, Michael stares at the dessert in front of him.

“You can have mine.” Michael pushes his dessert towards Mac, whose face lights up at getting another dessert. “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Mikey apologizes, then offers another dessert that he keeps in the fridge in case any one of the twins start to throw a tantrum. It’s a sure-fire way to keep the twins calm. “But I think we have pudding, if you’d like?”

“Sure.”

Mikey grabs a pudding from the kitchen and sets it in front of Michael, who gracefully thanks him before taking a scoop. The conversation soon is taken over by the adults while the kids are focusing on their desserts, and by the time the conversation dies down, all the kids are sprawled in their seats, too full to move.

“Guess that’s our cue.” Brendon wipes his mouth with a napkin and stands up. “Thanks for tonight.”

“Daddy.” David tugs at Brendon’s hand and lifts both his arms. “Up.”

Brendon laughs and heaves him up in his arms with an exaggerated groan. “Oh, you’re getting heavier, aren’t you?”

“Not heavy.” David mumbles as he attempts to fight his sleep, but the second Brendon rubs his back, he gives up fighting and lets his eyelids droop.

“That’s one kid down.” Brendon chuckles at David snoozing on his shoulder, his back raising slowly with each breath he takes.

“Make that two.” Tyler huffs with a smile as he carries Oliver in his arms, who’s also already nodding off.

“Three.” Frank easily lifts up Mac, knocked out unconscious that even a nuclear explosion wouldn’t be able to wake her up. “Good thing she sleeps like a log.”

“There’s gonna be a four soon if we don’t get home now.” Dallon looks down when Michael’s leaning against his side with his arm loosely wrapped around his thigh. He ruffles Michael’s hair and holds his hand, making sure he doesn’t trip over his feet. “Thanks for the dinner, Mikey. It was great.”

“Make sure you guys free up your schedule next month for the next family dinner.” Gerard reminds them as they walk to the door. “It’s going to be _amazing _.__ ”

Pete lets out a scoff. “Highly doubt it, but sure. I’d like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge? Because that sounds like a challenge.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Mikey stops them before their little banter can escalate further and wake up the kids. “Thanks for coming tonight. Gerard, we can’t wait for the next family dinner.”

After exchanging goodbyes and closing the door after everyone leaves, Pete lets out a sigh when he glances at the dining table, filled with dirty plates and utensils. “And now we’re stuck with doing the dishes.”

“Well…” Mikey trails off. “We could just dump them in the sink and wash them tomorrow?”

“Oh, good. I was hoping you’d say that.”

Mikey breathes out a laugh before nudging their shoulders together, gesturing to the twins who are already asleep, somehow, on the floor. “Let’s get the kids to bed.”

“Or we can just leave them there?” Pete suggests but drops it when Mikey glares at him. “Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Sort of.”

“Pete.”

“Shutting my mouth and picking up the kids now.”

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been on this one tag on tumblr and long story short, i now have a bunch (read: 30+) of angsty tony fics in my bookmark just waiting for me to read, and im not ashamed to admit ive cried reading to like 5 of them


End file.
